


Just one more for the road

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Dean Needs Cuddles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, make out, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will Dean and Cas Make out after they show their true colors playing video games?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one more for the road

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!There are SLIGHT SPOILERS for Arrow if you've never seen it before just FYI  
> Wow so many people read, liked and commented on this so far and I am eternally grateful. For those of you who have bookmarked, thank you so much for following this story. I'll try not to disappoint you! And andrea and Anella thank you for taking time out to leave me comments. They really mean a lot to me. All the kudos you guys left? I so, so appreciate. And if you just read? Thanks for reading! I know my summaries suck. I'll try to update this at least once a week on Saturday, but maybe more if I'm able to. But anyway, THANKS guys

“Hey Dean.” 

“Hey Babe. Come sit.” Dean said excitedly when Cas came through the door. Cas put the bag of burgers on the table and walked over to him. He bent down and kissed Dean’s neck before sitting down next to him. 

“I got you 3 burgers for later. What’re you playing?” 

Dean smiled and motioned to the PlayStation 2 he’d managed to hook up to the old motel TV. It had required a few extra connecting pieces, but he did it. “I brought Kingdom Hearts! I bought it at an old game store and I remembered you said how much you love it and I’ve never played it so I figured we could do it together.” 

“You know it’s a one player game right?” Cas asked leaning his head against Dean’s shoulder. 

“I know, but I can play a world and then you can play a world. Or we can just take turns if one of us dies or something.”

Cas nodded and snatched the controller from Dean’s hand. “Okay, then I’m going first.”

“What? That’s not fair. You’ve already played it.” Dean said trying to grab it back. Cas held it over his head. 

“Well I’m a guest.” 

“You are NOT a guest. This room is just as much yours as it is mine. Besides, it’s my game.” 

“Don’t be a baby. I can show you how to play.” 

“But shouldn’t I play the tutorial since I’ve NEVER played?” Dean asked and Cas seemed to consider it and sighed before handing back the controller. 

“Fine. But the SECOND we get to Traverse Town, it’s my turn.” 

Dean started a new game and smiled at Cas. “This is gonna be fun.” 

“As long as you don’t HOG it.” 

“I haven’t even had my turn yet and you’re already being greedy with it. I think it’s YOU I have to worry about hogging it.” Dean said smiling and turned toward the TV to watch the opening credits. 

“So did you play a lot of video games with your brother when you were kids?” Cas asked laying on his stomach to get more comfortable since he wasn’t playing. 

Dean put his free hand on Cas’ back and rubbed along his spine. “We still do when we have time. But it’s more I play and he back seat drives while he does whatever on his laptop.”

“That sounds like fun.” 

“Eh, not really. Sam is a perfectionist and if I miss a treasure or a secret he gets mad. I ask him why he doesn’t just play it himself but he always says he’s busy. I think he just likes to mess with me.” 

Cas seemed to consider that before propping his head up on his hand and turning toward him. “Or he uses that time to hang out with you and maybe he’s just trying to help. He’s probably on cheat codes websites when he’s back seat playing. How else would he know if you’re missing stuff so quickly?” 

“Huh.” Dean had never thought of that. It would make sense why Sam always wanted to watch instead of actually play. And why Sam would suggest Dean play a game when they had free time and instead of leaving to go do something he wanted, he’d stick around and fight with Dean as he played. He’d admit that he always did have more fun playing when someone else was around. 

“I wish I had someone to fight with when I played. You’re lucky. I always play by myself.”

“It’s gotta be nice sometimes though right? Figuring it out all by yourself and not having someone look over your shoulder?” Dean asked but Cas shrugged. 

“I guess. But it’s not as fun when I finally beat a boss and there’s nobody to celebrate with.”

Dean smoothed his hand down Cas’ back again and smiled. “Well, you have me today. So let’s get started. I promise to be super excited when you win. And even more excited when you lose because then it’s my turn.” 

“Rude.” 

A few hours later

“Run! Run! Come on you have to hit him in the chest!”

“Do you wanna do it?” Dean asked but the look he threw to Cas said the answer better be no. Cas just grabbed his shoulder and pointed to the screen again. 

“Get him BEFORE he starts spinning in a circle.”

“I got this!” Dean kept fighting the monster under the instruction of Cas until the thing was finally dead. He watched the cut scene and smiled when he realized that the game was really going to start after this point. He had his party and he was going to be able to go to new worlds. 

“That’s actually really cool.” He said and Cas stretched. 

“Yeah. The graphics in this game are amazing for their time.”

“I think that’s a good stopping point right?” Dean asked as he finished watching the cut scene and hit save.

“Already? I didn’t even get to play! And I let you play Traverse Town after I already called it!” Cas pouted and Dean grinned. 

“Hey that was your choice.” 

“You just seemed like you were having fun. Plus I figured I’d at least get a turn at some point.” Cas said pushing Dean’s shoulder. 

“Baby you own this game. You can play it whenever you want.”

“Yeah, well, it’s more fun when you play it WITH somebody. We talked about that.” Cas stood up and Dean nodded and agreed that he was right.

“Okay so how about this. I won’t play Kingdom Hearts unless I’m with you, and that way we can keep playing it together.” 

“Dean, it’ll take you forever to finish it that way.” 

Dean shrugged, “It’s not like I’m on a time limit. Besides, it’s like you said. It’s more fun to play with someone. I play plenty of games with Sam. I can save this one for you.” 

Cas leaned over and kissed his shoulder. “Thank you Dean.” 

Dean just nodded before reaching for his cheeseburger and taking a bite. 

Cas made a face. “That is so beyond cold.” 

“I don’t care. I’ll eat a cold burger.” 

“There’s a microwave right there.” Cas said and Dean took another bite and headed for the bed. 

“To lazy. Don’t care.” 

Cas sighed. “You are a mess.” 

“Yeah well, come lay down with your mess anyway.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him down. 

They watched some movie and about halfway through Dean closed his eyes and was just listening to it rubbing his hand up and down Cas’ back. Staring at the screen so long playing games made his  
eyes tired. 

“Dean?” 

“Yeah, I’m not sleeping. My eyes are just tired.” 

He felt Cas rub his stomach. “That’s okay. I want to try something, but keep your eyes closed okay?” 

“Uh, okay?” 

“When you constantly rub my back like that, it’s so soothing. So comforting. And when I kiss your neck you seem to like that too. But it just got me thinking. I don’t know what exactly you’re  
comfortable with and where you draw the line. So I want to test that. I promise nothing sexual, everything over the belt. But I want to make you feel good. I want to be able to soothe you like you do me. So I want to touch you a little bit and I want you to tell me if it’s okay. If I do something you don’t like, tell me and I’ll stop okay?” 

Dean swallowed and realized he’d have to put a lot of trust in Cas to do something like this. With his eyes closed he’d have no idea what Cas was planning before he did it. Did he trust Cas enough to do this? Dean sat up quickly and took his shirt off before laying back down. It wasn’t even a question. He did trust Cas. He felt the bed shift and Cas was straddling his thighs before he felt Cas’ hands on his belly. 

“It’s not as ripped as yours. I, uh, I like donuts a little too much.” He felt his face turning red but quickly sucked in a breath when he felt Cas’ lips against his belly button. 

“I love that you like donuts. You’re not fat Dean. You’re soft, you’re real. So beautiful.” Cas kissed his belly again and Dean squirmed. 

“Men aren’t beautiful.” 

“You are. Is this okay?” Cas asked rubbing a little higher and kissing his side. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Yeah that’s okay. 

Cas rubbed his hands up and down his sides gently and then kissed the middle of his chest. “Hmm?” 

Dean couldn’t help it. He brought his hand up and ran his fingers through Cas’ hair. “That’s nice.” 

Cas ran his hands over Dean’s pecks and kissed his collar bone. “This okay Dean?”

“Uh.” Dean wanted to arch up into the touch. Cas’ hands felt go good on his skin. Cas paused and Dean wanted to scream. 

“Is that not okay?” Cas asked and Dean shook his head. 

“No that’s good. You can do that.”

Can kissed his collar again and swiped his hands down Dean’s chest. “Okay good. You have to be vocal Dean. I’m not going to do something you don’t like. So if you hesitate I’m going to assume you want me to stop.” 

“You don’t have to stop yet. It’s all good.” 

Cas ran his hands over Dean’s shoulders and kissed his bicep. “Your arms are so strong. So sexy.” He nipped at it making Dean hiss. 

“No biting.” Dean said quickly. But not because he didn’t like it. But because he knew he’d like it too much. This was going a little farther than offering comfort. But Cas wasn’t touching anything he shouldn’t and his kisses were innocent enough. It wasn’t his fault Dean was reacting to it like a virgin who’d never been to second base before. And this was a TAME second base. 

“I’m sorry.” He kissed Dean’s forearm and ran his fingers over Dean’s hand. 

“S’okay. Keep going.”

Cas rubbed each of his fingers and brought his hand up and kissed his fingertips. Dean’s heart, which was already beating pretty hard sped up. Cas kissed his way back up his arm and kissed down the other side. Dean slid his hand down from Cas hair and rubbed his thumb along his cheek. Cas turned his face in his palm and nuzzled him for a second before he leaned up and kissed Dean’s neck. 

“Ah, Sweetheart, you know that’s a definite green light.” Dean said and Cas practically purred against him. He opened his mouth and sucked on a spot before moving up, trailing kissing up his entire throat. Dean brought his other hand up and rubbed under Cas’ shirt and slid along his spine. He fucking loved when Cas kissed his neck and Cas knew it. He kept it up for a few minutes varying how long and how open mouthed he’d kiss him until Dean was practically squirming. 

Then Cas kissed his chin and his jaw. 

“Yes.” Dean breathed and then he felt the briefest of hesitations before he felt Cas’ lips on his own. He was surprised for a second but not upset. Cas gave him the softest kiss he’d ever had, barely there with just a second of pressure. Then he pulled back and did it again. He did this a few times, just leaving chaste kisses on hip lips when Dean started to get impatient. He didn’t want these little butterfly kisses, he wanted MORE from Cas. The thought itself made him pause for a second. Would kissing change things between them? And not just the little kisses they’d been doing, but REALLY kissing? It didn’t have to right? When Cas’ tongue poked out for just the briefest of seconds before retreating again Dean realized he didn’t care. He wanted to kiss Cas. REALLY kiss him. He could figure out what that meant later. 

Dean leaned up and pulled on Cas’ head to bring him down harder against his mouth, to encourage him to take it further. Cas didn’t disappoint. He brought both hands to cup Dean’s face and tilted him a bit before deepening the kiss. He pushed a little moan against Dean’s mouth and Dean lost it. He pulled Cas closer until he was laying against his chest and pushed his shirt up so he could rub his stomach. Cas broke the kiss, sat up and pulled his shirt over his head before he dove back down. He licked Dean’s bottom lip and when Dean opened he sucked Dean’s tongue into his mouth. Dean ran his hands up Cas’ sides and actually let himself enjoy the kiss. Cas was forceful, but sweet. The whole time he was in charge of the kiss, pulling back when Dean pushed for more. Licking into  
Dean’s mouth and then just as quickly kissing his lips again. His hands were on Dean’s shoulders, holding him to the bed, while also holding himself up for leverage. It was an intense feeling, knowing that Cas wanted it as bad as he did. He slid his hands to Cas’ back and let his nails lightly travel down his shoulders. 

Cas arched up and shook his head against Deans lips before he reached back and grabbed Dean’s hands and pinned them to the bed. He laced their fingers and kissed him gently again. “No. You.” 

Dean leaned up and kissed him again. 

“You can’t do that.” Another kiss. “To me.” Cas kissed him again and bit his lip gently making Dean hiss. “I like it as much as you liked that.” He kissed Dean again but softened the kiss this time. Pulling it back, not as intense. More gentle, more lazy. 

“We have to slow it down.” Cas said and Dean nodded. He knew he was right. He liked touching Cas, and he may love kissing him now that he’d tried it, but he wasn’t ready for what came next. He tried telling that to his body. He’d never even kissed another guy before Cas. But his dick had decided that it didn’t care that Cas was a guy, at all. It was gonna get hard over a kiss. But even as he counted  
back from 100 he’d admit that it hadn’t been just any kiss. It wasn’t like he’d never been kissed like that before, he had. But he’d never been kissed, while simultaneously being so aware of his partner’s breath, of their hands on his shoulders, of the noises they were making. It wasn’t just the kiss that had sent him over, it was everything. All the things that were uniquely Cas. So it may not have been anything truly exciting, but it had been one of the best kisses he’d ever had. And it was still going. 

Cas had slowed it down, but he didn’t stop. Instead of the urgent way he’d held Dean’s face before, he was holding him gently, smoothing his hands across his cheeks and into his hair. He took Dean’s lip into his mouth and sucked on it softly before kissing it again. 

“Dean.” His name was like a sigh out of Cas and Dean had to remind himself again to calm down. Dean brought up a hand and cupped Cas’ cheek. He pulled back from the kiss and opened his eyes. Cas’ lips were swollen from their kisses and Dean slid his thumb across them. Cas kissed the pad of his finger as Dean leaned up and kissed Cas gently. They ended up kissing like that, soft and slow, trading kisses for a while before Cas finally pulled back and kissed Dean’s cheek, ear and finally his neck. Cas slid off his chest and curled into his side, resting his head on Dean’s chest. Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair and thought about how content he was. For the first time he actually felt at ease. He’d never done this before. Kissed someone, been so intimate with someone and then not had sex. At least, not since he was a teenager. But…he was okay with it. More than okay with it. It was enough to just kiss Cas. To lay with him. To play with him and tease him. He felt good. Happy. He didn’t feel like he NEEDED sex to make this moment perfect. Just being with Cas was enough. It was still a little weird to him that he felt like this with a guy, but he was starting to care less and less. Cas was just…. Cas. 

“Thank you.” He whispered and kissed the top of Cas’ head. Cas kissed Dean’s chest under his cheek and rubbed his stomach. 

“It was my pleasure. Really.” Cas tilted his head up and Dean leaned forward and gently kissed him again. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of the feeling of Cas’ mouth. He was soft, but also hard at the same time. He was forceful but also gentle. This time he just accepted the kiss Dean gave him before pulling back and laying back down. They ended up not watching anything because neither of them wanted to move to get the phone, which had slid off the bed at some point.

“What’s your favorite show besides Bob’s Burgers?” Dean asked and Cas blew out a breath.

“Hmmm. I guess Merlin. I love the magic and medieval mixed in together, plus I love Arthurian legends.” 

Dean shifted and slid one hand behind his head to get a little more comfortable. “Like King Arthur and stuff? I’ve seen it on Netflix but haven’t really had a chance to watch it.” 

“I love it. They’re younger, and it starts off with Arthur as a Prince and Merlin is just his servant.” Cas laughed and tilted his head up to look at Dean. “It’s hilarious because there is so much romantic tension between Arthur and Merlin it’s actually distracting.” 

“Really?” Dean asked skeptically. “Doesn’t he marry Guinevere?” 

“Yeah, but when he says he wants to run away from Camelot and start over where nobody knew his name, he said the only thing he’d bring was Merlin. You tell me what that means.” 

“I mean I guess. Maybe he just wanted his best friend with him, because his friendship with Arthur was more important than anything else.” Dean suggested and Cas shrugged. 

“Maybe. If you ever watch it for yourself let me know AFTER you watch his face as he says it. But, what’s your favorite show?” Cas asked and shifted so he was next to Dean laying on his stomach and holding his head up with his hands so he could see him better as they talked. 

“I guess….Arrow. I know, nerd alert. More superhero shit.” Dean said but Cas’ face lit up. 

“No that’s cool. I love Arrow. When they killed Tommy I was so mad. Was that really necessary?”

Dean laughed, “That was the first season. I think it’s time to let it go.” 

“No! He was Oliver’s best friend. His BEST FRIEND. Why did they do that? Why the hell? AND he was happy with Laurel, until, you know. God that show. It makes me so mad. Like, I hate it. But I also love it you know?” 

“Yeah. I get so pissed off with the Felicity and Oliver thing. She deserves better than him. He’s so self- loathing. If he doesn’t want to be with her because he doesn’t think he’s good enough or whatever he should stop leading her on. He constantly yo-yo’s. Even if they’re together, eventually he’ll back off again to ‘spare her’. She should be with someone who will be happy to stay with her.”  
Cas nodded and reached out and traced a line on Dean’s chest ideally. “Yeah, but she loves him. Maybe she can get through his thick skull that he’s it for her. And even without him she’d still be doing dangerous stuff so he might as well be there to catch her if she falls.” 

They talked about TV shows for a while after that. How Dean actually loved reality shows because he could shut off his brain and not have to be invested when he was super tired and just kind of vegging out. Cas loved A lot of BBC shows like Doctor Who and Sherlock, he was still waiting for a fourth season apparently and that was the cause of some kind of joke among the fans. They stayed like that for a few hours. Just lying next to each other talking until they were both kind of dozing and then Cas fell asleep, so Dean reached over, flipped out the light. He fell asleep pretty quick. He had a dream where he was the Arrow and he came home from saving the city and Cas was typing away on the computer but smiled when he walked in. He didn’t know what his brain was trying to say, but he did know that he dropped his bow on the table pretty quick when Cas waved him forward. 

The next morning 

“I think I’m actually going to be able to leave on time today.” Dean said throwing his shorts into his bag. Cas unplugged his Playstation from the TV and turned to point at him. 

“YOU shut off the alarms last time. That was NOT my fault.” He bent down to unplug the thing from the wall and Dean stared at his ass for a solid minute before he caught himself and turned back to his bag. 

“Babe did you see my boots?” 

Cas turned to him and wrapped the cords around the Playstation. “Well they’re not going to be in your bag.” 

“I know that smart ass. I just meant, do you know where I left them? They’re not under the bed.” Dean looked around the small room and still didn’t see them. Where the hell could they be? Cas walked over and placed the console gently in his bag before walking over to the door. He crouched down and moved the curtain and sure enough his boots were hidden behind them. 

“Here they are.” 

“How the hell?” Dean asked but Cas just shrugged. He took them from Cas’ fingers and sat down to put the damn things on. Cas walked behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck. Dean kissed his arm before tying his boot. 

“Next time I definitely get to play first.” Cas declared and Dean conceded that was fair. 

“Okay, but whenever Halloween town pops up I want to play that. I’ve seen stuff for it and it looks awesome.” 

Cas kissed him again. “Halloween town is a little further in the game. We’re going to go to wonderland and then the coliseum from Hercules first.” 

“That can be fun too. We’re all a little mad here.” Dean finished tying his laces and stood up. He turned around and grabbed Cas by the belt and pulled him in for a kiss. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and Dean slid his arm around Cas back, but kept his other on his hip. He smiled into Cas mouth and kissed him again before leaning over to grab his bag. 

“You have.” Cas kissed him. “Five more.” Another kiss. “Minutes.” He kissed him again and Dean dropped the bag and pulled Cas closer. Cas groaned into the kiss and Dean reluctantly pulled back again. 

“But if I don’t leave now, I won’t leave.” He said but Cas leaned up again and nipped his lip. 

“Please? Just a couple more minutes.” 

Dean growled and kissed Cas one more time, grabbing his face between his hands and pushing his tongue between Cas’ lips to stroke his tongue. He felt his hand slid under Cas’ shirt unconsciously and he pulled himself away forcefully. It took everything he had to stop the kiss but he did. He stepped back again, noticing his breathing had gone hard. 

“No. Cas I gotta go.” He tried to soften his tone. “But I’ll come back soon.” He picked up his bag again but Cas put his hand on Dean’s and stepped up to him again. 

“Just one more for the road.” Cas said and Dean started shaking his head. He couldn’t handle another one. He would NEVER leave this room if he let himself keep kissing Cas. But instead of kissing his lips again, Cas leaned over and kissed his neck. He kissed Dean right over his pulse point and Dean could swear Cas could hear his heart pounding. He kissed him gently a few times and Dean brought his hand up to cup Cas head. 

“Go ahead.” 

“Go ahead what?” Cas mumbled against his neck and kissed him again. 

“I know you want to.” 

Cas gave him one final kiss and pulled back. “They’re so tacky. But you can give me one if you want.” 

Dean’s heart sped up even more. Cas knew his so well. Because he DID want to. He didn’t care if it was tacky. There was just something about seeing his mark on Cas that drove him wild. “You did it before.” 

“Yeah but there’s too big a chance your brother will notice if every time you come back with hickey’s all over your neck.” Cas said but tilted his head. “But I don’t care if you leave one on me. It’s not unusual for me to have them. But this time I’m ASKING for it. From you. Please Dean.” 

“Yeah.” His voice was barely a grunt before he bent down and kissed Cas’ neck. He kissed him gently at first, just kissing him, then licked a small spot under Cas jaw causing him to grab Dean’s shoulders and tilt his head up more. 

“Dean.” 

Dean slid his lips down and kissed him again. He decided since Cas wanted this as much as he did he’s make it noticeable and started sucking right in the middle of his neck. He alternated sucking and licking the sting away until Cas was squirming in his arms. He gave the spot one final kiss before he leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to Cas’ lips. Cas pulled at him harder and but kept the kiss gentle before pulling back, his breathing labored. 

“Go. You’re late now.”

“Okay. Okay.” He pulled back and picked up his bag again. Dean stopped at the door and turned to look at Cas. He was still standing in the same spot as before. His lips red from their kiss, his neck already sporting a nice sized bruise, and a grin on his face that made Dean’s heart skip for another reason all together. 

“Drive safe.” 

“I will.” Dean waved and forced himself away from the door. And man, it was fucking hard. He had never wanted to say screw the world as much as he did right now. He really didn’t want to go. As he slid into the Impala he ran his hands over his face and promised himself it would be very, very soon when he could come back. It was only that promise and reminding himself that he did kind of miss Sam that got him moving and pulling into traffic.


End file.
